Dreaming Always Alone
by Kay Wolfzahn
Summary: W Konoha-Gakure żyje wiele rodów ninja. Jeden z nich dotknięty jest znamieniem innym niż pozostałe... jego spadkobierczyni zostaje wysłana na misję do sąsiedniego kraju. Czy po latach Kakashi będzie w stanie ją odnaleźć? Jakie będą tego skutki?
1. Chapter 1

Od Autora: Oto pierwszy wrzucony na fick mojego autorstwa. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie umrze w czasie czytania go :P Będę wdzięczna ze wszelkie komentarze i sugestie!

Off you go!

...Dreaming always alone...

rozdział pierwszy

" (...) I can't sleep alone anymore

I need you here with me

Even I know I closed all the doors

There's something holding me

Neverending nightmare

Always there instead of you

Neverending nightmare

No escape this time from you"

Rock MSG, "Neverending Nightmare"

Podniosła się z trudem z klęczek. Oddychała ciężko, a jej oczy wciąż pałały wściekłością. Jednak usta powoli zaczęły wyginać się w uśmiech - uśmiech zwycięzcy.

- Wygrałam!... - ogłosiła najgłośniej, jak potrafiła, stojąc nad zakrwawionym ciałem przeciwnika.

Piąta Hokage podniosła się z miejsca.

- Znakomici joninowie Konoha-Gakure! Chlubo naszej osady! Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam nową członkinię waszego grona! Oto Kai Nataku!

Uniosła głowę w stronę galerii, na której znajdowali się wszyscy widzowie. Patrzyła nieomal pustymi, przerażającymi zielono-złotymi oczami. Lekko uchylone usta nadawały jej twarzy wyraz okrucieństwa. Większość zebranych poczuła, jak cierpnie im skóra.

Przetarła ręką oczy, pozostawiając cienką szkarłatną smugę na policzkach i nosie. Na arenę wbiegli sanitariusze i włożyli szybko na nosze ciało pokonanego. Ktoś złapał ją za ramię i popchnął w stronę bramy. Zrobiła jeden krok, przy czym z licznych ran na całym ciele krew popłynęła obficiej i zemdlała.

Obudziła się w szpitalu. Obok niej siedział ktoś, kogo znała już wcześniej.

- Panie Iruka... - szepnęła, prawie nie mogąc wydobyć głosu.

- Od dzisiaj mów mi po imieniu. - uśmiechnął się. - Zdałaś ten egzamin w pięknym stylu... Trochę krwawym, ale pięknym.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Ten ostatni krzyk nadwyrężył ci struny głosowe. - powiedział. - Lekarze mówią, że za parę dni odzyskasz głos, ale moim zdaniem - nie powinnaś teraz używać tego, co ci jeszcze pozostało. Piąta bardzo się o ciebie martwiła. Przedstawiasz sobą niezły poziom, chociaż przydałoby się ci jeszcze trochę treningu... Z drugiej strony, wyróżniasz się spośród swoich rówieśników - ale do takiej Anko czy Kakashi'ego jeszcze ci jednak daleko.

Odwróciła głowę, aby spojrzeć w okno. Po chwili podniosła ku niemu rękę.

- Jest chyba około szóstej. Niedługo zacznie zmierzchać.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Na migi pokazała mu odpowiednio: sen i ruch słońca, po czym wskazała z powrotem niknące za horyzontem światło.

- Ach, chodzi ci o to, jak długo spałaś?

Przytaknęła.

- Nie przejmuj się. - Iruka machnął ręką. - Byłaś nieprzytomna tylko przez noc i ponad pół dnia.

W jej oczach odmalowało się zdziwienie. Narysowała w powietrzu piątkę i ruchem dłoni ukazała kapelusz.

- Straciłaś dużo krwi. Dlatego się martwiła. Jesteś zdolna i nie mogłaby odżałować twojej straty po tak brawurowym pojedynku.

Zagryzła wargi.

Wstał i poklepał ją po głowie z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Ja już pójdę, ale przyniosłem ci coś. Może cię to zaciekawi.

Gdy wychodził, położył na stoliku obok łóżka książkę.

- Pa, mała! - rzucił jeszcze i pomachał jej, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Podniosła się na rękach i wzięła dość opasły tom.

"To "Eldorado Flirtujących"!!!" - rozdziawiła usta, wpatrując się w okładkę. Wargi zadrgały jej konwulsyjnie od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. "Czy on nie wie, że wszyscy już zdążyli to przeczytać?! Nawet ja..." - zasłoniła dłonią oczy i zaśmiała się bezgłośnie.

Nim nadeszła jednak ósma wieczorem, zdążyła przeczytać już jedną trzecią podarku.

Trzeciego dnia po jej przebudzeniu odwiedziła ją Piąta Hokage.

- Już jest lepiej, prawda? - zapytała od progu.

Skinęła głową.

- To dobrze. Za dwa dni opuścisz szpital. Do tego czasu powinnaś w pełni odzyskać głos. Od razu zaczniesz pełnić obowiązki jonina. Na początku przydzielę ci opiekuna, który będzie nad tobą czuwał i który będzie cię uczył. Tak, uczył - musisz jeszcze wiele ćwiczyć, choć muszę przyznać, że twoja Technika Shinobi Cienia - Taniec Liścia jest zadziwiająca.

Nataku przyjęła pochwałę z niewzruszonym obliczem.

- Mam też nadzieję, że kiedy tylko twoje rany ostatecznie się zagoją, wykonasz kilka zadań. Na początek klasy B, a później zobaczymy... Słyszałam od pana Iruki, że w czasie wykonywania zadania zachowujesz pełną dyskrecję i starasz się nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi. Och, tak, bardzo cię chwalił. - uśmiechnęła się Piąta.

Kai westchnęła.

- Czcigodna Hokage... To dla mnie niebywały zaszczyt słyszeć pochwały z pani ust... Obawiam się jednak, że nie będę w stanie walczyć z kimkolwiek...

- Na razie ci nie każę. - przerwała jej Hokage. - Chwilowo będziesz uczestniczyła w zadaniach klasy C wraz z kilkoma chuninami. Twój cel jest jednak jasny - nie wdawać się w ŻADNE pojedynki. Masz obserwować. Po wykonaniu złożysz raport Anko Mitarashi.

Joninka skinęła głową.

Zwierzchniczka osady podeszła do łóżka chorej i usiadła na krzesełku, stojącym obok.

- Nie pakuj się w żadne kłopoty, proszę cię. Jesteś jedyną od trzech lat kobietą, która otrzymała stopień jonina. Poza tym, masz w sobie potencjał, który nie może się zmarnować. - wzięła Kai za rękę i uścisnęła ją. - Trzymaj się. Przyniosłam ci coś na pocieszenie. - puściła jej rękę i, wstając, mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. Położyła na stoliku książkę.

Gdy Piąta Hokage wyszła, Nataku przewróciła oczami. "Następna z książką się znalazła..." Jednak wyciągnęła rękę i pochwyciła dość grube tomisko. Źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Nowy tom serii "Flirtujący"?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - krzyknęła, zupełnie zapominając o gardle.

Z pokoju obok także dał słyszeć się krzyk.

- Hej, zamknąć się! Ludzie chcą jeszcze spać!!!

Ona wszakże już tego nie usłyszała, zajęta lekturą.

Dwie godziny później, czyli około trzynastej, do jej pokoju wkroczyła cała gromada joninów - z Iruką, Kurenai, Anko i Kakashim na czele. Oni to właśnie wnieśli transparent "Witamy wśród elity! ^^" .

- Hej, Kai! ^^ - krzyknęły razem uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha Kurenai i Anko. Po głowach krążyły im szaleńczo radosne myśli: "Nareszcie, nareszcie, nareszcie!!!!..."

- Wracasz już do zdrowia, co? - zapytał Iruka, także się uśmiechając.

- Tak... - bąknęła Nataku.

- Cześć. - rzucił krótko Kakashi, będący najwyraźniej nieobecny duchem.

- WITAAAJ!!! - wydarli się joninowie zgodnym chórem, aż zatrzęsły się ściany szpitala.

- CISZEEEJ, DO KURKI NĘDZY!!!!!! - dało się słyszeć ze wszystkich pokoi naokoło.

Przyłożyła ręce do skroni i odetchnęła głęboko, zamykając oczy.

- Dziękuję za miłe powitanie. - odpowiedziała. - Chciałabym jednak o coś zapytać...

- Pytaj, pytaj! I nie musisz być taka oficjalna! - zachęciła ją nadal uśmiechnięta Kurenai.

Przełknęła ślinę, a z jej ust wydobyło się początkowo jakieś nieartykuowane mruknięcie.

- Nie wiecie może, kto... kto będzie moim opiekunem? - zapytała, odwracając głowę w stronę okna tak, żeby nie zauważyli rumieńca, oblewającego jej twarz.

Anko i Iruka zrobili zdziwione miny.

- Opiekuna?...

Potwierdziła ruchem głowy, nadal jej nie odwracając. Nastała głucha cisza, przerywana tylko niezrozumiałym pomrukiwaniem Kakashiego.

- Czołem, wiara! - rozległo się od progu, wybawiąjąc tym samym joninów od odpowiedzi na kłopotliwe pytanie.

Piąta przepchnęła się przez tłum do łóżka Kai.

- A co wy tu z tym transparentem...?...WON NA ZEWNĄTRZ,ALE JUŻ!

Skonsternowana czwórka trzymająca napis popatrzyła po sobie i po chwili rozpłynęła się w obłoczkach dymu.

- Zmiana planów. - rzuciła krótko Hokage, nie zwracając większej uwagi na zebranych za nią joninów. - Wracasz do domu już dzisiaj. Jutro o trzeciej rano masz się stawić na galerii Areny Pojedynków.

Kai złożyła ręce i oparła na nich głowę. Zamknęła oczy.

- Rozumiem, czcigodna Hokage.

- Coś jeszcze. Oto twoja kamizelka. - rzuciła ubranie w nogi łóżka i szybko przepchnęła się z powrotem do wyjścia.

- Przeproszę was w takim razie. - powiedziała i uniosła się na rękach. Skrzywiła się z bólu.

Zawahali się, nie wiedząc, czy wyjść, czy też jej pomóc. Rzuciła im wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Wyjdźcie, proszę.

Spełnili jej prośbę, a nawet zrobili coś więcej i udali się każdy w swoją stronę. Niestety nie poinformowana czwórka pojawiła się w chwilę po tym wydarzeniu w jej pokoju. Nie mogli tego zauważyć, ponieważ wstawała od strony okna, ale z jej oczu płynęły łzy bólu.

- A co tu tak pusto? - zdziwiła się głośno Kurenai, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Gramy w ciuciubabkę?

- Nie. - odpowiedziała zimno chora. - Kazałam wszystkim wyjść. I was także o to poproszę.

Iruka znał ten ton. Pokazał reszcie na migi, że powinni ją zostawić samą. Wyszli po cichu, nie zwracając na siebie jej uwagi do tego stopnia, że przez następne dziesięć minut bała się odwrócić w razie, gdyby miała zobaczyć ich uśmiechnięte twarze. W końcu jednak wstała, słaniając się nieco na nogach. Odetchnęła głęboko.

- Muszę wziąć się w garść... - szepnęła, trzymając się oparcia łóżka.

Powoli zdjęła z siebie szpitalną koszulę i podeszła do oszklonej szafy. Widok bandaży na nogach, rękach, szyi i czole podziałał jak zimny prysznic. Do tego jej ciało od piersi do podbrzusza było szczelnie obleczone elastycznym opatrunkiem. Przypuszczała już wcześniej, że doznała obrażeń wewnętrznych. Zapragnęła zobaczyć rany. Zaczęła od czoła. Po tym, jak udało jej się pozbyć bandaża, podniosła dłonią kasztanowe włosy do góry i obejrzała głowę. Tuż przy prawej skroni rysowała się zasklepiająca się linia cięcia shurikenem, którym zranił ją przeciwnik. Na obudwu ramionach miała głębokie rany po kunaiach, zachodzące cienką błoną nowego naskórka. Po odbandażowaniu największego osłoniętego przed jej oczami obszaru ciała, nie zobaczyła nic; dopiero, gdy się odwróciła, ujrzała nieomal wyryty na jej plecach znak Konoha. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu - ten, którego pokonała, użył na niej Piętna Konoha?! Miała nadzieję, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Podczas używania Techniki Shinobi Cienia - Tańca Liścia na jej plecach, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie teraz widniał znak, pojawiał się płonący czerwienią ognia liść z opasek ninja jej osady - ale jedynie wtedy! Nikt nie mógł o tym wiedzieć! Z jej oczu znów wymknęła się łza. Zrozumiała właśnie, czemu chciano ją ochronić przed tym widokiem. Nie chciała już patrzeć na swoje opatrzone przez sanitariuszy nogi. Tak szybko, jak pozwalało jej na to poranione ciało, owinęła zranione miejsca bandażami. Z wyjątkiem czoła, gdyż to miała zamiar przesłonić opaską.

Wyciągnęła z szafy czarny kostium i ubrała się. Zawiązała przepaskę Konohy i, w końcu, założyła kamizelkę jonina. Teraz już jednak nie była pewna, czy chciałaby brać udział w egzaminie końcowym na ten stopień gdyby wiedziała, co otrzyma w zamian.

Niespodziewanie w drzwiach zjawiła się starsza, doświadczona sanitariuszka.

- Panienka po egzaminie? No tak, mogłam zauważyć wcześniej. - powiedziała "na dzień dobry". Podeszła do Kai. - Proszę złapać mnie pod rękę, pomogę panience dojść do domu. A! Za pamięci. - wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartucha małe puzderko. - To maść. Na rany. Niech panienka wetrze ją dzisiaj o piętnastej, osiemnastej i dwudziestej, a później do dwudziestej pierwszej co piętnaście minut jej używa. Powinna jutro być panienka w pełni sił, ale wieczorem będzie panienka bardzo zmęczona. Radzę nie przemęczać się podczas zadań i treningów. Organizm może nie wytrzymać intensywnego wysiłku po otrzymaniu takich obrażeń, jakich doznała panienka na egzaminie, i może panienka zapaść w śpiączkę. Powinna się panienka z niej wybudzić, ma taki silny organizm, ale nic nie jest pewne.

Schowała pudełeczko do kieszeni spodni i wyłączyła zmysł słuchu, by nie słyszeć dłużej wywodów pielęgniarki. Starała się także nie myśleć o sobie, raczej o tym, że musi jutro stawić się na Arenie Pojedynków. Ni z tego, ni z owego nadeszło pytanie: dlaczego? Starała się je odgonić, odtrącić, lecz nie na wiele się to zdało - natrętna myśl ciągle wracała do jej umysłu.

Walcząc z samą sobą nie poświęcała żadnej uwagi swojemu otoczeniu, w wyniku czego nie była w stanie uniknąć solidnego kuksańca, którego wymierzył jej jakiś przechodzący obok pieszy. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że pielęgniarka, która ją prowadziła, stoi parę kroków dalej i wykłóca się o coś z jakimś joninem. Nie całkiem jeszcze wróciwszy do siebie, została popchnięta przez przebiegające obok dziecko. Upadła na jedno kolano, lecz wstała, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Podnosząc się, zobaczyła zbliżającego się ku niej mężczyznę.

"Kakashi Hatake." - przemknęło jej przez myśl.

- Teraz idziesz ze mną. - powiedział, biorąc ją pod ramię.

Musiał zauważyć jej przerażony wzrok.

- Nie bój się, nie zabieram cię od razu na Arenę. - uśmiechnął się, choć poprzez maskę nie było tego specjalnie widać.

- W takim razie po co, Kakashi-sensei...

- Jesteś jedną z nas, mów mi po imieniu.

- Po co w takim razie przysz...przyszedłeś?...

Z początku nie odpowiedział.

- Wolałbym powiedzieć ci to na osobności. Myślę, że ty też nie chciałabyś, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

"O...o czym!?!?!?!" Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie znała Sharingana Kakashiego zbyt dobrze i nie czuła się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Bojąc się zadać pytanie, które nagle powstało w jej umyśle, przebiegła spojrzeniem po zabudowaniach Konoha-Gakure, znajdujących się po jej lewej stronie. Nie zauważyła dziecięcej piłki, która potoczyła się pod jej nogi, i potknęła się. Jej towarzysz złapał ją na ręce, uchraniając od niechybnego upadku. Całe jej ciało spięło się w oczekiwaniu na nieunikniony ból. Ten jednak nie nadszedł - stwierdziła, że uchroniły ją przed nim miękkie bandaże.

- Chyba lepiej byłoby cię przenieść do domu, nie uważasz? - znów się uśmiechnął, a ona poczuła, że się czerwieni. Nigdy żaden mężczyzna nie trzymał jej na rękach. Poczuła się zażenowana.

- Proszę mnie puścić...

Ujrzała w jego oku przewrotny błysk.

- Nie ma mowy. Postawię cię na ziemi dopiero przed drzwiami twojego mieszkania.

Musiała więc spokojnie czekać, aż nastąpi ten błogosławiony moment. W miarę, jak zbliżali się do miejsca jej zamieszkania, czuła na sobie wzrok sąsiadów i nieznajomych. Bowiem ona wcale nie była sławna na przedmieściach Konoha-Gakure, za to jej towarzysz - owszem, i to nawet bardzo. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i czerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

Widziała, jak szeptali między sobą. Kai Nataku nie miała wielu przyjaciół, a żaden mężczyzna nigdy nie spoufalił się z nią tak, jak w tej chwili jonin. Co to może znaczyć? Czyżby zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę? - niemal słyszała każde ich słowo. Dlatego była pewna, że żaden plotkarz nie zauważył jej nowego ubioru.

- Już blisko... możesz mnie postawić? Chcę iść o własnych siłach.

Spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

- Chcieć możesz, ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy.

Wiedziała. Widziała, że tak będzie. Przeklęty egzamin! Gdyby nie on, uniknęłaby plotek... jednak nie byłaby teraz joninem.

- Po cholerę mi tytuł! - mruknęła do siebie możliwie najciszej.

- Coś mówiłaś?

- Co?... Nie. Musiało ci się wydawać. - odpowiedziała, siląc się na beztroski ton. Znów odwróciła głowę, by nie mógł zobaczyć jej oczu. Mogła kłamać do woli, ale one zawsze ją zdradzały.

Widząc okna swojego mieszkania nagle zmartwiała. Zostawiła wręcz horrendalny bałagan! Jeżeli Sharingan Kakashi tam wejdzie!... Na Pierwszego Hokage, to będzie dopiero wstyd! Gdyby nie ciepło ciała Kakashi'ego, przypominające jej o jego obecności, z pewnością zerwałaby się do biegu o swoją opinię w oczach najbardziej niezwykłego z joninów. Co, jak wiadomo, było zupełnie niemożliwe, więc pozostały jej jedynie bardzo niewesołe myśli, pomieszane z ogólnie złym samopoczuciem i złymi przeczuciami co do następnego dnia.

- Jesteśmy ^^ - powiadomił ją, a jej stopy wreszcie dotknęły ziemi. Tylko że teraz chciałaby po prostu się w nią zapaść.

Wyciągnęła drżącą rękę, aby otworzyć drzwi. W tej jednak chwili przypomniała sobie o braku kluczy.

- Jeju, musiała mieć je ta pielęgniarka! - westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem Kakashi. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko zdemolowaniu twojego mieszkania?

Kategorycznie odmówiła zrobienia ze swojego domu rumowiska. W głowie zaświtała jej nagła, radosna myśl...

Tak więc okryty sławą potomek rodu Hatake został zmuszony udać się w podróż powrotną do szpitala, czego nie omieszkał uczynić od razu, znikając w obłoku dymu.

Kai tylko na to czekała. Rozejrzawszy się po korytarzu czy ktoś nie ma właśnie zamiaru perfidnie przechodzić koło jej "apartamentu", schyliła się i modliła się, żeby znaleźć w swoich butach to, co miała zaszyte w materiale "na wszelki wypadek". Taki wypadek właśnie się zdarzył, a ona znalazła spinkę do włosów i otworzyła nią zamek w drzwiach.

Ogarnęła spojrzeniem pokój i aneks kuchenny, widoczny od progu. Na szczęście nie było aż tak źle. Wystarczyło poupychać ubrania leżące w każdym kącie pokoju do dużej szafy wbudowanej w ścianę... Naczynia włożyć do szafek nad zlewem...

Za sobą usłyszała pobrzękiwanie kluczy.

- Widzę, że poradziłaś sobie bez tego.

Posłała Kakashiemu skruszone spojrzenie i pełen trwogi uśmiech. Poczuła przy tym, jak skóra na jej czole naciąga się. Skaleczenie zabolało mocniej, niż na to mogło wyglądać. Skrzywiła się.

- Proszę, siadaj. - zaprosiła go gestem ręki na kanapę.

Odsunął się od otwartych drzwi, a następnie je zamknął. Zanim usiadł, rzucił jej klucze. Zaledwie dotknąwszy ich dłońmi, poczuła kojące zimno metalu. Lekko przygryzła wargę ze zdenerwowania i usiadła naprzeciw niego na podłodze, jako że kanapa była jedynym meblem w jej domu, na którym można było usiąść. Wyciągnęła przed siebie pokaleczone nogi i położyła się na plecach, a głowę oparła na splecionych dłoniach. Jeden z kluczy dotykał jej nagdarstka. Poczuła się nagle taka spokojna...

- Powiedz mi szczerze: - zaczęła. - czy ty jesteś moim opiekunem?

Wydawał się zaskoczony.

- Jakim opiekunem?

- Przecież wspomniałam o tym, kiedy byliście u mnie w szpitalu...

Odpowiedziało jej zdumione spojrzenie.

- To my byliśmy u ciebie?... Nawet nie wiedziałem... - mruknął, potakując wciąż głową.

Jakby cierpliwość płynęła od powoli nagrzewającego się ciepłem jej ciała metalu, zapytała spokojnie:

- Więc po co koniecznie chciałeś do mnie przyjść?

Zauważyła, że na mgnienie oka cały się spiął. Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

- Wiesz, miałem nadzieję na jakąś herbatkę czy coś w tym rodzaju, a ty tak od razu do consensusu.... Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to niemiło z twojej strony.

Poczuła, jak włosy jeżą jej się z wściekłości na niego.

- Noszenie mnie na rękach też jest niemiłe, ale jakoś ci to nie przeszkadzało!

- Myślałem, że to kobiece marzenie.

- Nie moje! Jestem samowystarczalna!

Wzruszył ramionami. Kai poczuła, jak wszystko się w niej gotuje.

- Mów, co chciałeś, albo wynoś się. - wysyczała, gwałtownie podnosząc się z podłogi. Znów syknęła - jednak tym razem z bólu. W kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy. Otarła je ukradkiem.

Patrzył na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem oczu. Pomyślała, że po prostu bez słowa podniesie się i wyjdzie, ale nie. Bardzo, bardzo powoli przesunął się na skraj kanapy i niemal dotykał nosem jej nosa. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

- Podoba mi się twoja postawa, mała. Kiedy jesteś z joninami z Konoha, nie zapominaj o swojej godności. Ale jeżeli rozmawiasz z kimkolwiek innym, nie zapominaj o cudzej dumie.

Przełknęła ślinę. Brzmiało groźnie... i to spojrzenie...

- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość od Anko. Chciała powiedzieć ci osobiście, ale Piąta wezwała ją do siebie... Jutro o trzeciej rano musisz zjawić się na Arenie Pojedynków.

- Powiedziała mi to sama Hokage. - odparła, odsuwając się i biorąc do ręki pęk kluczy.

- To twoja pierwsza misja jonina.

Wstrzymała oddech. Żadnego opiekuna!? Cieszyła się, że Piąta ma do niej zaufanie i że tak w nią wierzy, ale...

- Jesteś...

- Jestem tego pewien.

- A...

Złapał ją za podbródek i zbliżył jej twarz do swojej tak, że ich oddechy mieszały się.

- Nie kwestionuj poleceń starszych. I nie każ mi żałować, że namówiłem wszystkich joninów wraz z Hokage do tego głupstwa.

Miała ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję. Była w stanie powtarzać tylko bezgłośnie: dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję...

- Pomóc ci opatrzyć rany?... - zapytał. Przez jego ciało przebiegł słodko-gorzki dreszcz. Natychmiast jego umysł zalały wyobrażenia o miękkości jej skóry i głębokich ranach, które nosiła na swoim ciele, a może i na duszy. Pomyślał o tym, co zrobiłaby, gdyby jej teraz dotknął...

- Nie. - to chłodne słowo wyrwało go z mętnej toni oceanu zwanego marzeniami. Przytomniejszym wzrokiem obrzucił jej twarz. W jej oczach czaiło się zmieszanie, przerażenie i przycichająca radość, lecz nie było ani cienia tego, czego oczekiwał. Zamyślił się na krótką chwilę; w tych oczach była tylko prawda. Słyszał już od kogoś, że one nie potrafią kłamać. Poczuł, jak następna głęboka rana rozrywa jego poorane cierpieniem serce. Puścił jej podbródek i wstał.

- No, więc żegnam. - powiedział z uśmiechem, który krył jego bolesne rozczarowanie. - Niedługo się zobaczymy. Wyzdrowiej szybko!

Szybkim krokiem opuścił jej mieszkanie, a na podwórzu rozpłynął się w obłoku białego dymu.

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**...Dreaming always alone...**_

_**Rozdział drugi**_

_"Wiseman said: just walk this way_

_ To the thorn of the light_

_ The wind will blow _

_ Into your face_

_ As the years pass you by_

_ Hear this voice from deep inside_

_ It's the goal of your heart_

_ Close your eyes _

_ And you will find_

_ There's a giant of the dark_

_ Here I am _

_ will you send me an angel?_

_ Here I am_

_ In the land of the Morning Star"_

_The Scorpions, "Angel"_

Kiedy wyszedł, położyła się na kanapie i głęboko odetchnęła. Nie spodziewała się takiego rozwoju wypadków. Nie była także w stanie myśleć o sąsiadach, którzy próbowali dociec jej stosunków z Sharinganem Kakashim. Spróbowała oczyścić swój umysł i pomyśleć racjonalnie. Piąta Hokage była taka tajemnicza... Dlaczego to Kakashi powiedział jej o misji?... Bała się pytać.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z hałasu na jej małym balkoniku. Nieco zbyt gwałtownie zerwała się na równe nogi, które momentalnie się pod nią ugięły. Powoli, uważając na każdy krok, doszła do okna balkonowego i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Mała fretka buszowała po pustym pudle, które zostawiła specjalnie dla bezdomnych zwierząt, które często nocowały u niej i u jej sąsiadów. Przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Gdyby nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać, nigdy nie zauważyłaby małego srebrnego krążka przyczepionego do cieniutkiej obroży na szyi stworzonka. Uchyliła lekko okno, a fretka wślizgnęła się szybko do jej mieszkania.

Kai przykucnęła i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę zwierzęcia, ono zaś powąchało jej dłoń i szybko wbiegło na jej ramię. Pogłaskała je po główce i wzięła do ręki krążek.

_ "Mirri widziała, jak opuszczasz szpital. Spotkajmy się dzisiaj._

_ Twój Nirai"_

Przygryzając z bólu wargę, wstała i podeszła do szafy, skąd wyciągnęła małą drewnianą skrzyneczkę. Otworzyła ją i spośród mnóstwa bibelotów, takich, jak sznury pereł czy różnokolorowe ptasie pióra, wyjęła cienki czarny mazak. Fretka znała ten rytuał i nadstawiła szyjkę tak, by Kai mogła napisać na odwrocie krążka swoją odpowiedź.

_ "Przyjdź do mnie. Muszę ci wiele opowiedzieć._

_ Twoja Kai"_

- Biegnij szybko do swojego pana! - szepnęła fretce do ucha i zdjęła ją z ramienia. Zwierzątko szybko znalazło drogę do uchylonego okna i zniknęło jej z oczu. Chwilę jeszcze stała w bezruchu, w końcu jednak odłożyła mazak i skrzyneczkę na swoje miejsce. Z powrotem usiadła na kanapie, czekając.

Minuty wlokły się niemiłosiernie. Dopiero po półgodzinie usłyszała chrobotanie małych pazurków. Minutę później drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanął wysoki granatowowłosy mężczyzna o spokojnych piwnych oczach. Na jego ramieniu siedziała, ciekawie spoglądając na otoczenie, fretka. Miał na sobie zwykły, codzienny strój - czarną koszulkę i tego samego koloru luźne spodnie. Na szyi zawiązał opaskę Konoha, a na jego lewym przegubie widniała bransoletka z drobniutkich muszelek.

Podszedł do Kai i dwornie się ukłonił.

- Stawiam się na twe wezwanie, o pani.

- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. - mruknęła i szybko przytuliła się do niego. Objął ją. Znów, jak wiele razy przedtem, poczuła, że matka miała rację. A jednak nie odsunęła się. Wciąż był jedyną bliską jej osobą, z którą mogłaby podzielić się obawami.

Pokrzepiające ciepło płynęło z ciała Nirai; na równi budzące lęk, panikę, jak i pozwalające zapomnieć o bólu fizycznym.

- Braciszku... Ja chc...

- Cii, kruszynko. Nic nie mów. Wiem o wszystkim od Mirri. Cii... - powtarzał, gładząc ją po włosach.

Prawie irracjonalny strach przybrał na sile. Musiała mocno zagryźć wargę, żeby nie uciec. Zaczęła drżeć z wysiłku, jaki czyniła. Rany i obolałe mięśnie sprawiały ból... Oparła dłonie na jego piersi i odepchnęła go. Cofnęła się o dwa kroki.

Objęła się ramionami i spuściła wzrok.

- Żadne z was nigdy nie dowie się wszystkiego.

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy i oplotła się ciaśniej rękoma.

- Ja wam nie powiem.

Fretka na ramieniu Nirai pisnęła przeraźliwie, zwracając na siebie uwagę swego pana. Popatrzył na nią, jakby rozumiejąc każdy, nawet najcichszy pisk. Kai zamarła jak rzeźba, próbując opanować lodowaty przestrach, który opanował ją po odepchnięciu brata.

- Mirri mówi, że się zakochałaś. - oświadczył jej zimnym, oskarżycielskim tonem. Patrzył przy tym na nią swymi piwnymi oczyma tak, jaby miał zamiar przeniknąć jej umysł i serce na wylot.

Nadal nie podnosząc wzroku, odpowiedziała mu:

- Jesteś zazdrosny?...

Jego oczy zwęziły się. W ułamku sekundy uderzył ją w twarz. Jej głowa odskoczyła w bok, a oczy miała szeroko rozwarte. Teraz już miała pewność - nie powinna była zapraszać go do swojego mieszkania. Nawet pomimo to - a chyba zwłaszcza dlatego - że był jej bratem.

- Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić. - wycedził przez zęby.

Kiedy powoli odwracał się ku niemu, jej źrenice były niemal pionowe. Wyzute z wszelakich uczyć, przerażające zielono-złote oczy po raz pierwszy zwróciły się przeciwko niemu. Przeciwko Nirai.

- Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić, wieczny geninie. - powiedziała, a jej głos smagał jego skórę jak bicz. - Jestem joninką, a nie twoją młodszą siostrą.

Fretka wydała świdrujący uszy pisk i rozpaczliwie próbowała wejść swojemu panu pod koszulkę.

Nirai postąpił jednak, pomimo wzbierającego irracjonalnego strachu przed swoją siostrą, krok naprzód.

- Jeżeli uważasz, że ci ustąpię tylko dlatego, że tak cię kocham...

- Jeżeli uważasz, że cokolwiek mnie to obchodzi...

- A więc zakochałaś się!

Nastała chwila głuchej ciszy.

- Zapomniałeś, co matka mówiła o moich oczach?... Patrz, patrz! Przyjrzyj się uważnie! Co w nich widzisz?

- Mówisz prawdę... - zaczął niechętnie. W jednej chwili cały się spiął, jego oczy rozwarły się szerzej. - I... i... krew!... - wrzasnął, a jego ciało zaczęło nagle drżeć. Opadł na podłogę i zasłonił rękoma głowę. - Tak samo... tak samo patrzyłaś na trumnę taty na jego pogrzebie!... Tryumf... tryumf... Zabiłaś!... Widziałem... wróciłaś!... - podniósł na nią wzrok pełen przerażenia, które wyzierało z każdego zakątka jego duszy. - Tylko pięć lat... cała pomazana krwią... włosy... sklejone... krew... zabiłaś... bez skrupułów... Nawet matka nie wiedziała... Tryumf... Ja widziałem!... Zabiłaś... wróciłaś... Oczy... zostały złe... To ty... twoje ręce... zabiłaś... tylko pięć lat... Słyszałem!... Ich krzyki... bez serca... zła... Śmierć... Śmierć!...

- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to sobie przypomniałeś. - wycedziła, a oczy miała jak szparki. - Hokage kazał ci zapomnieć... Zbyt słaba pieczęć?...

On nie słyszał jej słów, wciąż mamrocząc o śmierci, krwi i ojcu. Kulił się na podłodze, a fretka drapała jego skórę, próbując wydostać się spod duszących ją ramion.

Miała rację. Nie wolno było go tutaj wpuszczać. Dlaczego zawsze docierało to do niej poniewczasie?

- Nikt nie dowie się o moim małym sekrecie, prawda? - zapytała, zwracając na siebie jego chwiejną uwagę. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodała: - To dobrze. Teraz zostaw mnie samą, starszy bracie, którego myśli napastowały moje ciało, gdy tylko nadarzała się po temu okazja... wyjdź i zapomnij o swoich marzeniach, które często widziałyśmy w twoich błyszczących oczach, jakże odmiennych od moich... Zapomnij o żądzy, która nieraz targała twoim ciałem na mój widok!... Żałuję, że nigdy nie miałam odwagi przyznać pełnej racji matce... Ona widziała... Słyszała wszystko, co mówiłeś do siebie nocami, czytała z twoich ruchów jak z mapy... Wiedziała. Jak dobrze, że była... - przerwała na chwilę, zatrzymując na mgnienie oka nadpływające obrazy z przeszłości. - Gdyby nie ona, pozbawiłbyś mnie ostatniej, niesplamionej cechy niewinności... Matka słyszała...

- Przestań! - wrzasnął, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Rodzice o niczym nie wiedzieli! Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz!

Fretka pisnęła przeciągle, gdy ramiona jej pana rozluźniły uścisk. Wyskoczyła spod koszuli Nirai, drapiąc bezlitośnie jego pierś, lewe ramię i plecy. Dobiegła do drzwi i poczęła się pod nimi kręcić, próbując uciec. Skrobała małymi, ostrymi pazurkami drewno, która nie chciało ustąpić z miejsca. Wtem stanęła słupka i poruszyła nosem. Wydała z siebie jeszcze jeden pisk i uciekła czym prędzej przez nadal uchylone okno.

- Chcesz mi spojrzeć w oczy?... Tej, która zabijała... Tej, której pragnąłeś w każdej minucie, każdej sekundzie swojego życia?... Proszę, to dla mnie przyjemność... - chociaż te słowa płynęły gdzieś z głębi jej duszy, czuła, że lodowate obrzydzenie przed ujrzeniem raz jeszcze piwnych tęczówek jej brata obejmuje ją całą.

- Nie! Nie!... - krzyczał, na oślep wycofując się do wyjścia. - Zostaw mnie! Nie chcę cię znać! Nie!...

Zbliżała się do swojego brata powoli, a jej oczy zmieniły się i znów były oczyma dwudziestotrzyletniej dziewczyny. W dodatku oczyma, w których bolesne wspomnienia były widoczne jak na dłoni. Nirai jednak nie patrzył. Bał się na nią spojrzeć. Bał się, że go zabije, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będą okrutne zielono-złote tęczówki i pionowe źrenice. Bał się.

- Matka miała rację. Szkoda, że już nie żyje... przyznałabym się do błędu. - wyszeptała niemal do siebie. - Nie wolno mi było ci ufać. Wyjdź.

Uwolniona od nagłego przypływu adrenaliny, który spowodował jej brat, opadła ciężko na kanapę. Jej mózg wciąż pracował na bardzo wysokich obrotach. Poza tym, bardzo rozbolała ją głowa.

_"To już osiemnaście lat..."_ - pomyślała. Minęło osiemnaście lat, odkąd poznała swoją okrutną naturę. Minęły tak szybko... Wojna skończyła się jeszcze zanim matka pozwoliła jej iść do Akademii Ninja. Później lata treningów... aż wreszcie została joninką. I zyskała ogromny znak Konoha na plecach.

Westchnęła głośno i rozluźniła mięśnie. Powoli do jej świadomości przesączał się ból zadanych przed czterema dniami ran. Dochodziła piąta za piętnaście.

_"Powinnaś się przespać."_ - mruknął głos w jej wnętrzu.

Miał rację; czuła się zmęczona. Bardzo zmęczona. Pomyślała, że musi jeszcze posmarować się maścią, którą dostała od pielęgniarki. Niechętnie i z ociąganiem usiadła. W jednej chwili puzderko, przed momentem leżące w kieszeni jej spodni, znalazło się w jej dłoni. Westchnęła raz jeszcze i, odłożywszy maść, zdjęła opaskę Konoha. Dotknęła palcami miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdować się rana zadana shurikenem. _"Tylko lekkie draśnięcie"._ - pomyślała.

_"Nieprawda."_ - szepnął wewnętrzny głos.

Otworzyła puzderko i nabrała na palec cienką warstwę szarawej substancji o konsystencji kremu. Jakby na przekór odstręczającemu wyglądowi, poczuła zapach akacji. Posmarowała prosto przeciętą skórę.

Przez chwilę zapiekło, a potem poczuła przyjemny chłód. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Bała się, że w nocy nie będzie mogła spać. Tymczasem będzie jej towarzyszył kojący zapach akacji i dotyk wiatru.

Zdjęła z siebie ubranie. Po raz drugi tego dnia mogła spojrzeć na swoje zabandażowane ciało. Powoli odsłoniła ramiona i wolnymi ruchami wmasowała maść w zabliźniające się powoli głębokie rany po wbitych w jej ciało kunaiach. Znów to samo uczucie. Próbując nie poddać się ogarniającemu ją miłemu uczuciu odprężenia, odbandażowała nogi. Wcześniej bała się na nie spojrzeć, teraz więc obejrzała je dokładnie. Tętnice nie naruszone, ale za to mnóstwo cięć shurikenami i kunaiami. Łydki miała gęsto poznaczone głębokimi ranami ciętymi. Nie pamiętała już ani nie była w stanie powiedzieć, czym zostały zadane - ważne, że bolały. Nałożyła maść i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że przez swojego brata zupełnie zapomniała o instrukcjach pielęgniarki. Piętnasta... dość dawno, ale zastosuje się do proporcji czasowych. Zatem... za trzy godziny... potem za dwie... czyli dwudziesta... dwudziesta druga... i do dwudziestej trzeciej co piętnaście minut... Stwierdziła, że w przerwach pomiędzy "karmieniami" jej ran maścią będzie spała.

Zostały plecy... _"I tak ich nie dosięgnę."_ - pomyślała, a jej wewnętrzny głos przyznał jej rację. Odbandażowała je jednak, choćby po to, by spojrzeć na ogromny znak. Musiała pójść do łazienki, gdzie na ścianie wisiało jedyne lustro w jej domu.

Omal nie krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Jeżeli wcześniej liść Konohy wyglądał jak wyryty w jej ciele, teraz był jakby rzeźbiony delikatnym dłutem utalentowanego rzeźbiarza. Wygięła w tył rękę, by dosięgnąć piętna. Oprócz dość głębokich żłobień pod palcami nie poczuła nic. Ani krzty bólu. Ten znak po prostu tam był, tak, jakby się z nim urodziła. Nagle stał się jej częścią, choć nie mogła i nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze raz przemknęła po plecach palcami.

- To ja. - szepnęła do siebie. - Piętno mojego okrucieństwa, jesteś mną.

Stuk. Stuk.

Ktoś pukał do jej drzwi. Jej nagie ciało naprężyło się. _"Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie masz tu prawa wstępu._" - oznajmił jej wewnętrzny głos.

_"Jakby ktoś mógłby cię usłyszeć."_

Usłyszała szmer rozsuwanych drzwi. Szybkie kroki. I zasunięcie drzwi.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. _"Powinnam zamykać za sobą drzwi." "Owszem."_ - przytaknął jej głos.

Powoli, pełna podejrzeń i obaw, wysunęła głowę zza pozbawionej drzwi framugi. W pokoju nie było nikogo. Jej strój jonina wciąż leżał na kanapie. A jednak... na nim... leżał zwój.

Na wszelki wypadek zasłoniła ręką piersi i ruszyła w stronę kanapy. Rozglądała się niepewnie po swoim mieszkaniu, aż w końcu stwierdziła, że nieznajomy wyszedł zaraz po dostarczeniu zwoju. Wzięła go do ręki i małymi kroczkami podbiegła do drzwi, przyklękając po drodze. W jej dłoni zalśnił metal. Zamknęła je od środka kluczem.

Opierając się o heblowaną powierzchnię, otworzyła wiadomość. Zwój nie był gruby, a jego treść - następująca:

_"Przygotuj się. Wyruszasz na misję. Zabierz ze sobą jedynie zwykłe ubrania i podręczne rzeczy. Opaskę shinobi pozostawisz jutro rano u mnie. Instrukcje otrzymasz jutro."_

Cały tekst napisany był kobiecym pismem i mogła jedynie odgadywać, czyim - Anko Mitarashi czy Piątej Hokage. Treść jednak była rozkazem - musiała odłożyć pierwszą drzemkę na później.

Nie bojąc się już chodzić nago po mieszkaniu podeszła do szafy, w której chowała różne rzeczy: ubrania oczywiście, szkatułki, buty i... torby podróżne. Jak każdy porządny shinobi, była przygotowana na (prawie) każdą okazję.

Na początek, wyrzuciła na podłogę wszystkie bluzy i bluzki, jakie miała. Nie przebierając w nich zbytnio, wrzuciła kilka do torby. Potem przyszła kolej na spodnie i jedną jedyną spódnicę - był to jedyny strój, który ukazywał jej kobiecość. Nie miała ani jednej sukienki. Uważała, że są zdecydowanie niewygodne, a poza tym źle na niej leżą. Jeszcze tylko bielizna, i była już prawie spakowana.

_"Nie zapomnij o przyb..."_

_ "Pamiętam."_ - przerwała głosowi.

Poszła do łazienki i zabrała z brzgu umywalki bardzo normalne rzeczy - mydło, szampon, szczoteczkę do zębów, pastę... Wróciła do pokoju i je również spakowała.

Kiedy zamknęła torbę, popatrzyła znów po swoim mieszkaniu. Narobiła jeszcze większego bałaganu niż przed egzaminem na jonina. Ale nie było czasu na sprzątanie. Misja!...

Omal nie przegapiła wybicia godziny dwudziestej, kiedy to miała znów nasmarować rany uzdrawiającą emulsją. Powoli powtórzyła cały rytuał, który wykonała przed trzema zaledwie godzinami. Tym razem jednak jej ciało zdecydowanie odrzuciło postanowienia jej silnej woli i zmusiło ją do ułożenia się wygodnie na zarzuconej ubraniami kanapie i do zaśnięcia na następne dwie godziny. Nie było jej jednak dane wyspać się. Wciąż męczyły ją koszmary, ale gdy budziła się, cała zlana potem, nie pamiętała już, co się w nich wydarzyło i dlaczego tak krzyczała. Strach wciąż czaił się w jej duszy, gdy z powrotem kładła głowę na poduszkę i zasypiała, tak naprawdę bojąc się spać. Jednakże jej ciało potrzebowało wypoczynku, wiedziała o tym doskonale. Niestety.

Obudziła się dwadzieścia po dziewiątej wieczorem. Oddychała szybko, a jej oczy obiegały cały pokój w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Delikatny nocny wiaterek poruszył firanką w oknie. Och, zapomniała je zamknąć! To pewnie wszystko przez to.

Niechętnie wstała z wygodnego łóżka, niemal zapominając o koszmarach, które ją dręczyły. Przez cały czas wyczuwała jednak bliżej niesprecyzowane zagrożenie, jakby zewsząd otaczały ją nieprzyjazne twarze i głosy, które wciąż i wciąż przebywały w cieniu i niedostępnym mroku. Szybko zamknęła okno.

Szelest.

Odwróciła się z ogromną szybkością i dzięki temu zauważyła poruszający się po jej mieszkaniu cień człowieka. Odkrycie sprawiło, że lodowaty strach uwiązł jej w gardle. Któż to mógł być, jak nie Nirai?... Głos w jej wnętrzu mruknął coś niewyraźnie i nawet ona go nie zrozumiała. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. _"Nie ma mnie tu, nie ma mnie..."_ - powtarzała w myślach. Gdy jej serce się uspokoiło, powoli ruszyła przed siebie, w kierunku cienia, który zniknął przed chwilą w łazience. Zrobiwszy dwa kroki, zdumiała się na widok swoich gołych nóg. Zupełnie zapomniała, że poszła spać nago. Podeszła do kanapy i ostrożnie rozłożyła ją. Schyliła się do schowka na pościel i wyciągnęła z niego koc. Owinęła się nim. Wiedziała, że gdyby jej brat zobaczył ją tak... To mogłoby się źle skończyć. Bardzo źle.

Próbowała opanować drżenie całego ciała, ale nie udawało jej się. Omal nie szczękała zębami z przerażenia. Nirai mógł zrobić wszystko... ona nie byłaby mu dłużna. Przeciwnie - bała się tylko, co może nastąpić po tym, jak się zobaczą. Choć widzieli się przed paroma godzinami, czuła, że nie będzie mogła na niego patrzeć przez tygodnie, jeśli nie miesiące. Wzbudzał w niej nie tylko obrzydzenie, ale i nienawiść, która wiodła bardzo szybko do przebudzenia okrutnej części jej natury.

Przełknęła ślinę. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na framudze wejścia do łazienki. Prawie zaciskając oczy, zajrzała do środka. Na obramowaniu wanny siedział...

- Iruka-sensei!... - krzyknęła ze zdumieniem, a głos szepnął, że przecież ją ostrzegał.

- O, hej! To było tylko kwestią czasu, aż mnie zauważysz. - odpowiedział jej, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Przekrzywiła głowę na bok na znak, że w ogóle nic nie rozumie. Iruka za to przekrzywił głowę w bok na znak, że jest skosternowany jej wyglądem.

- Nie spodziewałaś się nocnych gości, co?

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie...

Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, podczas której Umino wyjął z przegródki kamizelki zwój i rozwinął go, a następnie podał Kai.

- Przeczytaj. To ostatnie sprawozdanie, które dostaliśmy. Dlatego właśnie ciebie Piąta Hokage wysyła do Kraju Chmur.

Zachmurzyła się, czytając pośpiesznie nabazgrane linijki sprawozdania. Ostatni szpieg, który został wysłany na misję, został otruty przez nieznanych zamachowców, prawdopodobnie członków organizacji podobnej do Akatsuki. Po kilku dniach ciało szpiega wyparowało, dosłownie rozpłynęło się w powietrzu na oczach wieloletniej szpieg Konoha-Gakure w Kraju Chmur. Oderwała wzrok od zwoju.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

Zamyślił się.

- Tak szczerze, nie wiem. Piąta wspomniała o twoich niezwykłych zdolnościach, a Kakashi nalegał, żeby to ciebie wysłać do Chmury. Powiedział, że jesteś najlepszą kandydatką do tej misji, a przy okazji sprawdzisz się... także jako wywiadowca. Z wiadomych źródeł - powiedział, zerkając na zwój, który wciąż trzymała w rękach - wiemy, że przywódcy tego państwa szykują się do wojny z nami... nie możemy dopuścić, żeby ich plany się ziściły. Rozumiesz?

Skinęła głową.

- Ale dlaczego przyszedłeś w nocy, Iruka-sensei?... I wkradłeś się...

- Już w szpitalu zacząłem wbijać ci do głowy, żebyś mówiła mi po imieniu!... Wygląda jednak na to, że masz zakuty łeb...

Żachnęła się, choć te słowa były wypowiedziane z przyjacielskim uśmiechem na ustach.

_"Jak mam się w takim razie do ciebie zwracać!? Delfinku!?"_ - zapytała w myślach, wiedząc, że i tak jej nie usłyszy.

- ...w nocy dlatego, że wcześniej cię nie było...

- Przepraszam, co mówiłeś? - zapytała, wyrwana nagle z zamyślenia.

- Mówiłem, że przyszedłem w nocy i po kryjomu, bo wcześniej nikogo nie było w domu.

- Byłam przecież przez cały czas tutaj! Od kiedy Kakashi-sensei mnie przyprowadził!

Spojrzał na nią krzywo.

- No dobrze... KAKASHI... - odparła z niechętnym westchnięciem, a towarzyszyło temu przewrócenie oczami.

Machnął na nią ręką.

- Już nieważne. Jest, jak jest, nie ma co usprawiedliwiać przeszłości...

- Jakbym słyszała kogoś znajomego... dobrze, że nie zagubiłeś się na ścieżkach życia... - mruknęła.

Zignorował ją albo też nie dosłyszał kąśliwej uwagi. W każdym razie, wstał z obrzeża wanny i skierował się ku wyjściu z łazienki.

- Wszystko, co miałem ci do powiedzenia, powiedziałem, a teraz pozwól, że wyjdę normalnie, drzwiami... - rzucił na pożegnanie i zostawił ją samą, ze sprawdozdaniem w rękach. Po chwili jednak zawrócił.

- Chyba jednak wyjdę balkonem... - mruknął, a parę sekund później usłyszała zgrzyt okiennego zamka i zimny powiew wiatru wdarł się do jej mieszkania. Choć było lato, do jej domu często docierały właśnie takie wiatry.

Szczelniej otuliła się kocem i na powrót zamknęła okno. Było za trzy dwudziesta druga... nadeszła już pora "lekarstwa". Po raz trzeci już wmasowała maść w zabliźniające się rany, a delikatny zapach akacji i przyjemny chłód omal jej nie odurzyły. Musiała zachować przytomność!... Niemal po omacku sięgnęła po budzik i nastawiła go na za piętnaście minut. Opadłszy ciężko na kanapę, zasnęła. Tym razem bez żadnych koszmarów i na krótko. Używała maści zgodnie z zaleceniami, a kiedy wreszcie wybiła dwudziesta trzecia, po raz ostatni jej palce dotknęły kojącego balsamu. Kompletnie wyczerpana zasnęła na kanapie, otulona w koc. Spała tak, nieprzerwanie, aż do drugiej nad ranem, kiedy to musiała wstać i dokończyć przygotowania do wyprawy na misję.

- Idź już. - powiedziała miękko Piąta Hokage, przytulając ją na chwilę. - I uważaj na siebie. Liczymy na ciebie. Cały kraj na ciebie liczy.

Skinęła głową. Wszyscy joninowie i chuninowie zebrali się, aby ją pożegnać. Była to jej pierwsza misja, do tego była niezwykle ważna dla nich wszystkich. Jej niepowodzenie mogło oznaczać dla wielu z nich śmierć i wiedziała o tym. Na koniec, po pożegnaniu z Hokage i oddaniu jej swojej opaski ninja z Konohy, podeszła do Kakashiego. Wpatrywali się w siebie bez słów. Wiedziała, co on chce jej przekazać i również ona mu coś przekazywała.

- Weź to. - szepnęła na odchodnym, wkładając mu w dłoń mały kamień. - To moje podziękowanie. Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę będzie za co dziękować.

- Jeśli tylko nie zginiesz. - odpowiedział lakonicznie. Tak czy inaczej zrozumieli się, nie wypowiadając zbyt wielu dźwięków.

Odeszła kawałek od wszystkich zgromadzonych na galerii Areny Pojedynków. Przyjrzała im się, chcąc zapamiętać ten obraz. Wiedziała, że już długo, długo ich nie ujrzy. Może nigdy. Pomachała im ręką i oddaliła się w kierunku Kraju Chmur, niosąc na plecach torbę podróżną, ubrana w zwykłe, proste ubrania o kolorze trawy.


End file.
